


No Retreat

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, SUFFER WITH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small what-if surrounding the ambush in the gorge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This thought crossed my mind and now you all get to suffer it with me.

There is a wall behind him and orcs in front.

Khadgar swallows and whispers a prayer under his breath.  The orcs advance. The wall of lightning – Medivh’s wall, meant to protect King Llane – does not retreat.  It hums and crackles and his hair stands on end.

He feels…calm.  This is a certainty here. The orcs will not advance further.  King Llane will live.  The Lion of Azeroth will live.

Calm, like the world is holding its breath, waiting for the storm to hit.

A hand, on his shoulder.  Anduin Lothar, reaching through the wall of magical lightning.

_Hold on, Khadgar_.

A gentle squeeze, to reassure.

_Hold on_.

He straightens his back.

No retreat.  He will hold on.

The orc that Lothar shot with his boomstick is there, massive in front of him.  Khadgar lifts a hand, a spell on his lips.  _Hold on_.  He can do this.

A hand, around his throat.

_Hold on, Khadgar_.

The orc stares at the net, beyond it, to Lothar.

_Hold on_.

The storm breaks.

And…

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible. 8D


End file.
